Our Obsession
by wowwow
Summary: Kon has to take over Ichigo's human body on a school day. After a series of events; he finds himself alone in a classroom with Chizuru. Things get a little heated between the two perverts once they start talking about Orihime. Part of my 'Obsession' series.


**A/N: I was roaming around the site and noticed that there wasn't a single story starring Chizuru and Kon together. How wasn't there a story with the two biggest perverts in Bleach yet?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Our Obsession**

* * *

''Another Hollow?'' Kon asked, watching how Ichigo prepared for yet another battle.

''Yeah, a big one this time. Do you know the schedule for school today?'' Kon nodded.

''All right, don't do anything stupid, Kon,'' Ichigo warned. The stuffed bear rolled his eyes. So he'd used Ichigo's body to hit on a girl once or twice. It didn't mean that he would do so every time.

''Way to hold a grudge,'' the stuffed bear muttered under his breath.

''I'm serious, Kon. If you do stupid stuff again, I'll be forced to look for a replacement.'' Ichigo wasn't serious, but he hoped that this threat would make Kon act less like a fool for once.

Kon was shocked. Ichigo wouldn't really do that…would he?

Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime appeared in Ichigo's room.

''Ichigo, it's time to go,'' Rukia told her friend. Ichigo agreed, they were giving the Hollow more time than it deserved. Ichigo quickly did his trick with the Soul Candy, allowing Kon to occupy his human body.

Kon wished his friends luck and grabbed Ichigo's bag. It was time for school.

* * *

Kon always liked going to Karakura High School. The place was fun! Seeing all those cute girls in short skirts was also a pretty big plus for him. One of those cute girls walked past him, and Kon immediately wanted to follow her, but the Mod Soul managed to control himself as he wasn't planning on pissing off Ichigo today. He'd already decided that he would act normally at school, but he was going to masturbate like a madbear once he got home.

''Hmmm, Orihime and Rukia,'' he said with a creepy grin accompanying his blushing face.

Kon knew the layout of the school like the back of his hand and easily found his classroom. He was greeted by several people, as Ichigo, naturally. He always greeted people with a simple hello, not remembering everyone's name.

Misato Ochi—Ichigo's class's teacher—came in soon enough. Kon sighed, he liked school, but it was too bad that there were classes to attend.

Two hours passed by, and Kon had fallen asleep. Luckily for him, Ms. Ochi didn't seem to notice.

The sound of sirens woke the Mod Soul from his slumber.

''W-What?'' A big yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed the crusties out of his eyes.

''It's a fire drill,'' Chizuru Honshō , whom he remembered to be an acquaintance of Ichigo, explained. ''We have one every month, remember?''

''Right! Yeah, I knew that,'' he lied through his teeth.

_What the hell is a fire drill? _Did Ichigo forget to tell him? He decided to follow the helpful Chizuru as she prepared to leave the classroom.

Everyone stood in line, waiting for their teacher to make a move. Once she did; everyone else followed.

Kon made sure to keep an eye on Chizuru. _Her figure isn't bad, _he thought, watching her frame from behind. To his surprise, she walked in a different direction than the rest of the class, going right where the rest went left. Kon, the curious person that he is, ran after her.

Chizuru made her way to a small room and quickly got in. Kon tried to enter the room as well, but she had locked the door behind her.

''What are you up to?'' he wondered. Kon tried to imagine what Chizuru was doing behind closed doors. His creepy grin reappeared once his mind went to dirty places. He knew that Chizuru was quite the perverted girl, especially when it concerned Orihime.

Sweet, sweet Orihime.

Curiosity got the better of the pervert. He ran out of the school in order to get to the window that would show him what Chizuru was currently doing all by herself. Kon, thanks to the strength of Ichigo's body, easily climbed up the pipe that was the closest to the window leading to the room. He took a deep breath, and Kon really hoped that he would see something special. ''That would be even better than caramel.''

Kon took a look inside through the window, but it was too dark for him to see anything worthwhile. Maybe he could open the window? To his surprise, he actually succeeded. ''This is my lucky day.'' Kon sneaked into the room, not making a sound.

''Hmmm!'' He heard someone moan. Where was it coming from?

Kon tried to be as quiet as humanly possible, but unfortunately, his feet bumped against one of the tables.

''Shit!'' He heard someone gasp, and he registered some sounds that suggested quick movements.

''Wh-Who's there?'' He identified the voice this time. It was Chizuru's.

It seemed that she had hit a light button since all the lamps in the room suddenly lit up around the two, their faces revealed to each other.

''Ichigo?'' she spat to him, disgusted. ''What are you doing here?''

Kon quickly noticed two things about her: the first was that Chizuru had quite some sweat on her forehead. How did that happen? It wasn't that hot in the room. The second thing he noticed was her shirt. It was a lot more wrinkled than it had been in class, like it had been put on in a rush.

''Didn't you hear me? What are you doing here?'' she asked again, a confused expression on her face. It was here that he noticed a third thing about the teen: her legs were shaking. Heat gathered around his face, creating a blush. Kon knew what Chizuru had been doing in the dark.

''I asked wh-''

''You were masturbating.''

Chizuru's confused expression turned into an angered one. ''I-I was not! How can you even say that!''

Kon shrugged his shoulders. ''I masturbate all the time,'' he said matter-of-factly.

Chizuru sweat dropped. ''That's not something you should say with pride…''

He suddenly pointed his finger in her direction. ''I know a masturbator when I see one!''

Silence filled the air. A lonely piece of paper the only thing moving in the still room.

''Anyways,'' she began, breaking the silence, ''don't you have MY Hime to pleasure you?'' She asked with spite.

Kon didn't really get that last part.

''Your Hi- Oh!'' Kon got it, she thought he was Ichigo.

''I know it's hard to explain, but,'' he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, ''she's not really mine, per se. ''

Chizuru snorted. ''Yeah, right. I see how she looks at you. You can have her whenever you want her.'' If she'd tried to hide her jealousy, she failed miserably. It wasn't fair. Ichigo could have Hime whenever he wanted while she had to touch herself thinking about the big breasted teen in abandoned classrooms like this one.

''No, trust me, I can't get Orihime either.'' He'd lost count on how many times he'd tried to deceive her into thinking that he was Ichigo, but he hadn't succeeded even once. His biggest success was being hugged by her as a stuffed bear. Not really something to be proud of.

Chizuru was confused. Wasn't this Ichigo Kurosaki? The boy that had enticed her sweet Hime. Yet, she didn't think that the sulking teen in front of her was lying.

''So, what were you thinking about when you masturbated?'' Kon asked once more.

''My Him-'' Her eyes widened in shock, she had almost confessed to her dirty deed. ''Nothing! I was NOT masturbating!'' _Stupid, stupid Chizuru_, she mentally scolded herself.

''It's ok. I do it all the time,'' the male pervert admitted, guilt free.

''Yeah, you already told me that.'' Chizuru sighed. Why were they having this conversation?

''Mostly about Orihime and Rukia while they sandwich me between their breasts.'' He blushed, picturing the scene in his head. His hard members prodding against his pants as the two naked women appeared in his mind.

''Really? At the same time?'' Chizuru asked. ''That's definitely…interesting. Do they make out while doing it?''

Kon nodded. ''Duh.''

''Is it always the both of them?''

''Yeah, I mostly think about them both at once, but sometimes I fantasize about having sex with only one of them.''

''Which one?'' She was honestly curious.

''Orihime.''

She wondered if she could learn a few new scenes to picture at night. She seriously doubted if Ichigo's fantasies could be more messed up than hers though. She had labeled herself the greatest pervert ever after the night she'd dreamed about pleasuring Orihime with a penis that could appear at her own will. Tatsuki came to save Orihime even in her dream, but her fantasy eventually ended up being a wonderful threesome between herself, Orihime, and Tatsuki. She drooled on the floor as she remembered it vividly.

Kon looked at her funnily. The female pervert quickly wiped the emerging saliva off her face.

''Anyways,'' Chizuru quickly began, changing the subject, ''what do you do with my Hime in your fantasy?''

''Well, first close your eyes.'' Chizuru did what was asked, and Kon closed his eyes as well, allowing him to describe the scene better.

''I have the same fantasy most of the time. We always start in a bedroom, candles lit up as far as the eyes can see. Orihime is sitting on the bed, a closed robe the only thing hiding her wonderful curves from view.''

He opened his eyes briefly to see the female pervert listening intently, trying to picture the scene. ''What then?''

''Then, I walk into the room. Orihime spots me and smiles. She always moves her head to the left in a swift motion; her long orange hair flowing along with her. 'What are you doing here?' I ask. Orihime gets up and removes her robe very, very slowly. Her shoulders are the first body parts to become exposed. Then, her wonderful ample breasts slowly become clearer and clearer. Her bosom bounces a little once the cloth slides against her nipples until they are completely exposed to me.''

Chizuru licked her lips, seeing Orihime's naked, big, and soft breasts clearly in her mind.

''Orihime throws her robe away, her pink and shaved pussy in full view as her curvaceous body walks up to me, her curvy hips shaking from left to right. She caresses my cheek and kisses me on the lips. She inserts her tongue and it clashes against mine, our spit mixing together as we explore each other's mouth. Then, she always says the exact same thing.''

Chizuru was now fully picturing the scene, her eyes closed as her body started to heat up. ''What does she say?''

Kon smiled and whispered, ''I want you. Please take me.''

Chizuru imagined the scene fully and warmth started to gather around her lower region, making her moist. She opened up a button of her uniform, hoping to fight the heat by doing so.

''She throws me down on the floor, sits on my legs, and unzips my pants. She winks at me and pulls down my underwear before she grabs my dick out through the opened zipper. 'My, what a big cock,' she says, stroking it and squeezing one of her nipples with her fingers.'' Kon went into full detail on how Orihime would stroke him until he would climax.

''You came so much!'' Kon said in a girly voice, imitating Orihime. His manhood was growing in his pants, his fantasy turning him on just a little bit too much. Chizuru began to cross her legs, trying not to touch herself as she imagined her Hime naked and covered in white, thick cum.

''Orihime cleans off some of the seeds on her breasts with her index finger, putting it in her mouth. She smiles at me, noting how my dick is covered in cum. 'Don't worry, I'll clean you up,' she says, licking her soft lips at the prospect.''

_Screw it!_ Chizuru decided. Ichigo wasn't paying attention to her, too deep in his own fantasy. She opened her shirt further; her small, perky breasts appearing in view. She rolled the tip of her index finger around her areola, slowly making her nipples go stiff. She let out a small cry as she pinched her hardening nipple.

''Oh, yeah,'' Chizuru muttered as she bit her lip, her cherry begging for attention. She could feel her watery substance escaping from her hole, her labia spreading itself, but Chizuru wanted to slowly build up her pressure.

''Orihime turns her body around, throws her legs over my head, and grabs my member with one of her hands. She opens up her folds with two fingers, her drenched snatch spilling liquid on my head. 'Clean me up too, all right,' she orders before my manhood disappears between her lips. I stick my tongue inside of her womanhood, going in and out her pussy, her insides so warm that my tongue feels like it could melt.''

''G-Go on!'' Chizuru's scream put Kon out of his fantasy, and he opened his eyes.

''What the hell!'' Kon watched in shock as he looked at the teen in front of him, fondling her breasts right in the open. Chizuru opened her eyes and looked at her fellow pervert through her red framed glasses.

''Shut up and continue with your story.'' How the hell was he supposed to do that when a real girl was touching herself right in front of him? ''Look, just think of this as your lucky day since you can see me masturbate, all right? Now, if you want this lucky day to continue, you should go further with your story.''

Kon's blushing face nodded. He didn't close his eyes as he went further with the story, though—he wasn't an idiot. He took a deep breath before continuing with his fantasy. ''I- I work on Orihime's vulva, my thumbs spreading her wet folds apart while I move my tongue inside of her. Orihime is busy sucking my dick, her breasts resting on my stomach. Her hands fondle my balls while her head goes up and down my shaft, her tongue rolling around my dick.''

''Yeah, Hime is sucking you dry.'' Chizuru couldn't take it anymore. Kon watched as one of the girl's hands disappeared under her skirt. She opened up her hole, putting a finger inside of her womanhood while her other hand continued cupping her breasts.

Oh, to hell with it. If she was allowed to masturbate during this story than so was he! Kon lowered his pants and grabbed his stiff rod. He began stroking it while he watched the masturbating lesbian, a perverted grin on his face.

''Don't leave me in suspense, asshole! What happens next?''

''Oh right! Uhm…Orihime screams in pleasure as my rod throbs inside her mouth, my tongue overwhelming her while we both cum. I throw my hips up, shooting everything down her throat while she squirts her juices into my mouth, Orihime slurping everything out of me while I lick her dry.'' He moaned as his body stroked his cock faster and faster on its own, sheer pleasure being the only thing on his mind.

''Hmmm! Hime squirted all over you, didn't she? She's such a dirty girl.'' Chizuru's hips were riding her fingers, her glasses rolling up and down her nose as her head flew backwards with every push into herself.

''Orihime's legs disappear from my view, returning to their original position. She sits on the back of my dick, her vaginal lips grinding against it as she goes forward and backwards, her wet pussy scattering her fluids all over the floor. I grab her full, round breasts with my hands, my palms rubbing against her nipples as I fondle her soft bosom.''

Kon bit his lip as he felt his cum slowly creeping up through his urethra, a sign of his climax coming closer.

''Then, after teasing me for a while,''—Kon had to moan midsentence—''Orihime would finally push my manhood inside of her hole, and she screams as I thrust hard against her womb. She starts to ride me, holding my cock up like a vase. I grab her curvy hips, her hands resting on my chest as she mounts me. Sweat is appearing all over her body, making her glisten. Her moans become louder and louder while some of her sweat falls off her breasts, landing on my body as her melons keep bouncing up and down by her own movements.''

''Yes! Yes! More, tell me more!'' Chizuru was lying down on the ground now. Her hips bobbed rapidly, her fingers going in and out of her drenched entrance. Kon couldn't take it anymore. He removed the distance between himself and Chizuru, grabbed her bewildered face by the cheeks, and rammed his cock to the back of her throat. The lesbian let out a moan in surprise. Chizuru tried to order him to get off her, but her words came out as gibberish as Kon's rigid manhood filled her entire mouth.

"Sorry, Chizuru, but it's just too much!'' Gurgling sounds could be heard in the classroom, Kon's manhood going through the female pervert's lips time and time again. Kon moaned the entire time, the insides of Chizuru's mouth so wet and warm that he could fuck it all day. The Mod Soul continued to describe his fantasy.

''While Orihime is riding me, I start with the motorboating. I grab her bosom, push my face against her chest, and shake my face against her fun bags, thrusting my dick harder and harder inside of her as she creams.''

Chizuru whimpered as Kon's balls slammed against her chin, his thrusts going so hard that her glasses had fallen off her face. Chizuru wondered what had come over Ichigo, she'd never seen him act like this before. Her mind went back to Orihime. She began to imagine the big breasted teen doing this to her with a strap-on dildo attached to her chips. Once that thought entered her mind, she started to enjoy how Kon forced his dick down her throat. She stopped one of her bouncing breast with her hand, squeezing it with force. Her pussy was now being filled by three of her fingers. Oh, how she liked it rough!

Both were about to cum. Kon decided to wrap up his story. ''Both Orihime and I scream as we feel our climax coming. Orihime tightens around my dick and presses my head against her chest as I thrust inside her wet flesh. 'Come inside! Shoot everything you have inside of me!' she screams, and then I..I!''

The male pervert let out a cry, withdrawing his member from Chizuru's mouth; erupting over the teen's face. If Chizuru cared, she didn't show. She screamed as her own climax arrived, her wet opening tightening around her fingers.

''Hime! Hime! Aaaaaah!'' Her body exploded as she squirted on the floor, her entrance throbbing as she imagined her dear Hime gashing all over her face. Both perverts lay down on the floor, resting. Chizuru was the first to recover. She wanted more. Hime had to give her more!

Chizuru stood up, walked to one of the school tables, and pushed her upper body against it. She lowered her skirt and panties before she widened her legs, drips of cum rolling over them. ''Hime, put your dildo inside of me!''

Kon was confused. Was he Hime? He looked around the room in suspicion, but there was no one else there. He walked up to the girl and grabbed her hips.

''Do it, Hime!''

Kon smiled. He knew that Chizuru was gay, and he knew exactly what gay people liked. He positioned his member in front of the girl's tighter hole, smearing his cum on the teen's anus before probing himself inside of the lesbian's asshole, sliding his manhood in all the way to the hilt. Kon moaned, it was so damn tight! Those lesbians had the right idea! What Chizuru said afterwards confused him though.

''OW! Hime, what are you doing? That's the wrong hole!'' Chizuru grit her teeth together, pain overwhelming her as Kon rested his member inside her small ass.

''Isn't this what gay people like?'' he asked her.

''No, my sweet, naïve, little Hime. That's for male gay people, but you can keep doing this, Hime. Anything for you!'' Kon didn't really understand what was going on, but he didn't care anymore either, he was just happy to be inside of a woman. He slowly moved his manhood inside of Chizuru's rear end. The Mod Soul wanted to go faster, but it was really, really tight. It felt so great that he was afraid that he would cum too soon, his seeds already gathering themselves.

''Your ass is so tight.'' His hands moved around the teen's lower back as he roamed his fingers around her soft skin.

''I'm so glad you like it, Hime! You can fuck my ass whenever you want!''

Kon managed to fuck her hole faster and faster as it opened up more, allowing him to speed up his movements. Chizuru moaned in pleasure, her Hime being the one wrecking her rear end in her mind. She started to tense from the waist down.

''Yes! Fuck me, Hime! Fuck my ass! Break your dildo in my asshole!'' She sure was loud. Not that Kon minded—It was hot as hell! The Mod Soul didn't mind that Chizuru seemed to be under the impression that he was Orihime either. It would have been hard to explain to Ichigo why Chizuru would think that the two had sex together.

The girl's asshole finally widened itself far enough for Kon to move in and out rapidly without difficulty. Chizuru touched her sensitive clit, her fingers rubbing around the base of her hard button. Her fingers made a circular motion on top of her clit, alternating hands when one got tired. She felt a tingling sensation ascending from her legs while her heart started to beat faster and faster.

Kon was in his own bliss as his climax came closer. He bended over, not being able to stand straight anymore, and he tightened his grip on Chizuru's hips, continuing to penetrate the teen's asshole. Chizuru saw how his head came closer to hers and wrapped her arm around his neck, guiding him to her lips. ''Kiss me, Hime!'' Their lips crashed against each other, their tongues sparring for domination.

Kon closed his eyes, pleasure overwhelming him as he moved faster and faster inside of the teen. Chizuru screamed in his mouth as Kon picked up his pace. She detached her lips from his. ''Hime! You're going so fast! If you continue doing this I'll…I'll!'' Pure ecstasy entered her body, her muscles spasm as her heart rate reached its peak. She gushed as she came, squirting over the legs of the school table. ''Himeee!''

Kon moaned as Chizuru's ass suddenly started to tighten again, his manhood feeling like it was being squashed inside of her. The feeling was too much for him. Kon withdrew his member from the other pervert's ass; shooting his load on her exposed lower back and uniform.

Both let out a happy sigh.

''That was sweeter than caramel,'' Kon reflected. He turned his head to his fellow pervert. ''Was it great for you t-''

Kon fell over once he saw that Chizuru had fallen asleep after having her orgasm. Her body resting on the table while she snored.

''Hime,'' she muttered. Geez, she really was obsessed.

He took his first look at the clock since he got in the room and was shocked to discover that classes were already over for the day.

''Shit!'' Kon got back on his feet and jumped out of the window, sliding down from the same pipe he'd used to climb up.

* * *

''Crap, crap!'' Ichigo was going to be pissed! He hoped that Ichigo was still fighting, feeling guilty once he did since it would mean that the Hollow that his friends were facing was tougher than expected.

Kon sprinted into his home and ran up the stairs, his heart almost bursting out of his chest. He jumped into Ichigo's room, landing with a heavy thud once his feet touched the ground again.

He looked around, his head moving from left to right. Ichigo wasn't here yet.

''Ha…Haha…Hahaha!'' He got away with it! It truly was his lucky day. ''Woohoo!''

''What got into you?'' Ichigo jumped into his room through the window.

Kon couldn't believe his luck. He'd arrived roughly one minute before Ichigo did.

''Just happy that you beat your hollow, Ichigo.'' Ichigo looked at his Mod Soul with suspicion.

''What did you do, Kon?''

''Noth-Nothing!'' Ichigo decided to let it drop. Whatever it was, it could probably wait till tomorrow. He was too tired to care right now.

''Ok…'' Ichigo got back into his human body and prepared to take a quick nap.

''You should probably shower,'' the stuffed bear advised, remembering the things that Ichigo's body had done today.

The Shinigami opened one of his eyes. ''Why?''

Kon tried to find a good excuse, but the bear found none. ''Uhm…no reason.''

Ichigo didn't listen and closed his eye again, quickly falling asleep. Kon decided to sleep as well. Chizuru had really tired him out. In fact, he was so tired that he didn't even have the mental power to imagine himself with a girl for the night. He closed his eyes and prepared for a big rest. Bears need their sleep.

From that day forward, a third woman was added to his fantasies. Orihime was still the object of his obsession, but Chizuru was definitely a close second from now on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review! Constructive criticism is always accepted.**


End file.
